The Haunting of the Staff House
by stokedisawesome
Summary: The staff house is haunted, and it's up to the Groms to find out who and why they are haunting it. Meanwhile, Emma is being blackmailed into doing strange things for someone to protect her friends.
1. Chapter 1

The Haunting of the Staff House

AN: Hey guys, my first story is almost done so I thought I would right a funny horror one featuring all the groms. I liked Penthouse of Horror so I think stoked and scary mix well.

After Work at the Staff House

"So, guys, whaddaya say? Scary movie marathon in the living room tonight? I brought Ty's DVDs!" Lo said enthusiastically.

"I'm down with that," Broseph replied.

"Sure, why not," Emma shrugged.

"Well I'll definitely go, you know to help calm people down if someone gets scared," Johnny said.

Reef and Broseph snickered. "And what are you gonna do, brah, shield them from the monsters with your laptop?" Reef teased.

Johnny frowned and rolled his eyes. He was used to being teased, but he still didn't like it.

"Psshh. Scary movies are so fake they're practically comedy! Everyone knows that kind of crap isn't real," Fin spoke confidently.

"Care to make tonight interesting? First one to cower, scream, or nervously look around like there's some kind of ghost lurking in the shadows does the other ones' laundry for a week!" Reef proposed.

Fin knew Reef would be the first to scream in fear. Scary movies had no effect on her whatsoever.

She agreed, "Ok, even though I hate doing laundry I'll bet with you because I know you're easily scared."

"I am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Ok SHUT UP!" Lo yelled, "Everyone's sick of hearing you too fight like a married couple!"

Fin rolled her eyes and went to go grab her board,"I'm going for a sesh, anyone want to come?"

"Oooh we haven't gone surfing together in forever! I'll go!" Emma grabbed her board.

As the two started to walk out the door, Reef caught up to them, "Wait, you ladies should take the Reefster with you too."

Fin scowled, "The Reefster can come. But only if he shuts up for most of the time and doesn't make any stupid comments or jokes."

Reef nodded and happily followed Fin and Emma. The group walked through the path to the Office, with Fin in the front. Everything was calm and quiet, when suddenly, Fin heard a rustle in the bushes. Reef and Emma were way behind her, mostly because she was a fast walker. Fin stopped and nervously turned to the bushes. She could feel something in the air. It sounded stupid, but it was almost like someone else was there. Fin looked at the ground and saw something next to her bare feet. There was a small trail of a reddish brown liquid on the sand. Fin shook her head. _I must be hallucinating! That can't be blood, can it? No one else comes here but us._

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A scream echoed from behind the trees.

Fin panicked. It sounded like Emma! Was she hurt? Emma came running out of the trees and started laughing. Reef was behind her, trying to chase her.

"Fin! That thief stole my phone!" Reef gestured to Emma.

"Wait till I show Fin what's on it! Fin, catch!" Emma tossed Fin the red iPhone.

Fin expertly caught it and turned it on. There was a picture of her smiling. She scrolled right and found another picture of herself. And another. There were about 20 pictures of her on the phone.

She ran over to Reef and threw the phone at his face, "You stalker! Ugh!"

Fin angrily stomped away.

Emma laughed while Reef winced in pain.

"You know, that is really creepy," Emma said.

"What? I do not know what you are talking about. Good day!" Reef cowardly ran away.

Emma noticed that Reef's phone was still in the sand. She tucked in the pocket of her shorts and started to walk back to the staff house. Little did she know, someone was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Movie Night

Everyone at the staff house was just getting settled for the all night movie marathon Lo had planned. Fin and Reef were making the popcorn while Emma was putting extra pillows and blankets on the couch. Johnny was getting the tv ready while Lo and Broseph put the candy they had gotten from the Kahuna into bowls.

"Reef, do you even know how to make popcorn?" Fin was getting frustrated.

"Of course! You just toss the bag in the microwave and..." Reef started as he accidentally dropped the popcorn bag onto the open flame on the stove.

Fin winced as she turned the stove off and hastily picked up the burnt bag, "Nice going, idiot. You just wasted a bag of popcorn! Better let me handle this if you actually want to have some popcorn tonight."

Reef crossed his arms. Fin had proven him wrong once again, and he was still trying to make up for the stalker-ish pictures of her on his phone. _Oh no! Where is my phone_? Reef thought.

Emma tossed one last pillow onto the couch and admired her work. As soon as she did, something began to buzz in her pocket. She had forgotten that she still had Reef's phone.

"Reef?" Emma called, but he didn't hear her.

Emma checked the text message that Reef had just gotten, and oddly enough, it was meant for her.

Give Reef his phone back and you'll regret the day you came to Sunset Beach. Leave it on the front porch at midnight and don't tell anyone. If your friends find out, you risk your lives.

-B

_ -B? It can't be Broseph, he wouldn't do something like this _Emma thought. She quickly tucked her phone in her pocket, because whoever had sent this text was serious. Emma nervously glanced around to see if anyone was watching her. They were all getting settled on the couch except for Johnny, who was messing with the DVD player.

Reef was seated at one end of the couch with Fin next to him.

"Scared yet? You can go to my room to get my laundry now," Fin said.

"I'm scared, alright. Of the ugly blonde donkey sitting next to me!" Reef laughed at Fin.

Fin punched Reef in the arm. Hard.

Reef almost started crying, "Ow!"

Lo decided to sit on the ground with a pillow an a blanket, with Johnny and Broseph beside her. Emma joined Fin and Reef on the couch. As the movie started to play, Fin smirked. She had already seen this movie and the only time she had gotten the least bit nervous was when the demons had taken control of the girl's body and made her do horrible things. She turned to Reef, who looked like he was about to pee his pants. Fin laughed silently, but turned around when she heard the floorboards creak. She could hear someone sighing and swore she had seen a white flash of light. Fin rubbed her eyes and the light was gone.

She scooted closer to Reef in fear, who was pleasantly surprised. He started to pull her closer, but Fin smacked his hand. There was a limit, even if she was scared. Fin heard soft steps behind her on the wood floor and more creaking. Her blood ran cold as she leapt on top of Reef and screamed.

Reef laughed, "It's okay if you're scared of a dumb movie, Fin!"

Fin started to argue, "Shut up you jerk! I heard someone! Behind me!"

She was interrupted by a tinny screech. This time everyone heard it.

"Wh-what was that?" Lo stuttered.

She hugged her pillow as Fin stood armed with a remote. Broseph cowered behind the couch and Johnny was upstairs using the bathroom. The Groms heard scratching and then everything was quiet and eerily silent. Fin felt something cold on her skin..

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed.

AN: Did Johnny hear what was going on? Who sent Emma the text? Most important of all, what happened to Fin? Kind a pretty little liars inspired chapter here with the whole -B thing and all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mommy, I killed somebody!

AN: Thanks to all the people that read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot:)

Fin almost collapsed because of what she had seen on her arm. There was a bright red gash on her tanned skin that was oozing blood. It continued to drip down her arm as Lo rushed to her room. She grabbed a small blue scarf that she made into a sling for Fin's arm. Broseph dabbed at her wound to try to clean most of the blood off.

"How did this even happen? We were standing right here the whole time!" Broseph was confused.

Fin's mind was a blur as she answered, "I think it happened after the screeching noise. The odd thing is that my arm doesn't even hurt!"

Reef was trying (and failing) to cover his eyes. He was afraid of even a little blood, even his own.

"Get your nasty arm away from me you witch!" He shouted at Fin.

"Get your ugly face away from me, you fat jerk!" Fin shouted back.

Lo and Broseph groaned.

"Hey, where's Emma?" Lo asked.

Emma had snuck out to the front porch to meet the person who had sent the text. She decided to use Reef's phone as bait to see who it was. Emma placed the phone on the couch and ducked behind it. A few minutes later, someone in a black baggy hoodie and sweatpants grabbed the phone. Emma jumped on the person and tackled them. Emma even beat them a couple times for good measure. She expected to see a kid playing a prank on her, but found a person with large bruises and broken bones. His eyes were closed and he laid sill.

She frantically checked for a heartbeat and realized the person was was terrified. _I killed someone. I KILLED SOMEONE_! She couldn't tell anyone. On top of that, Reef's phone was gone. She decided to keep the clothes so no one would suspect anything. She lugged the body all the way to the Office and dumped it into the deep ocean. As Emma ran back to the staffhouse, -B was watching her.

-B had brought a dead body and put clothes on it. He had taken what he needed and ran away. But Emma still thought that she was guilty of killing someone. She was in too deep to run away now.

As Emma casually walked back into the staff house, Lo was waiting for her.

"Where were you? And what is that?" she pointed to the black hoodie and sweatpants.

Emma was a good liar under pressure, " Just some running clothes. I needed to burn off the extra calories from all that popcorn and candy."

Lo seemed satisfied, "Okay, well come upstairs, Fin's hurt."

The two girls ran upstairs to find Fin, Reef, Broseph, and Johnny eating popcorn. Fin had taken off her sling and her skin looked as normal as ever.

"Lo, I thought you said Fin was hurt!" Emma said.

"Yeah Fin, what happened?" Lo asked.

"My arm felt dry, so I took my sling and bandages off and the giant gash was gone!" Fin answered.

"I think she faked it!" Reef said, with a mouth full of popcorn.

"You are such an idiot! There was blood!" Fin quickly answered.

Johnny was oddly quiet and Broseph was still focused on munching his popcorn.

"Fake blood!" Reef retorted.

"Ok, that is IT!" Fin yelled.

She grabbed Reef and pinned him to the wall, "You say one more thing and your hair goes bye bye!"

"You have... minty breath?" Reef said nervously.

Fin pushed him aside,"Why do I even bother!"

"Bother with what? I complimented you! FIIINN!" Reef chased after her.

Emma giggled and had almost forgotten what had happened earlier. She had a rude awakening when she received a new text.

I'm still here! And you still killed someone! Wanna know what happened to Fin's arm? Reef was right!

-B


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reefin fiasco

Reef chased after Fin as she walked out of the staff house and plopped down on the creaky wooden steps. He ran to sit beside her and was surprised when she didn't even try to stop him.

"Fin? Are you okay?" Reef asked, "I said I was sorry!"

"Shut up, kook! Listen.." Fin shushed Reef and cupped her ear.

Reef gave her a weird look, but did as he was told. The two sat in silence for awhile when a shrill, high pitched whistle pierced the air. It forced Reef and Fin to cover their ears, but instead of lasting for a second or two, it seemed to go on forever. Reef rubbed his hands together in an effort to warm up as the air grew chilly.

"It's too cold!" he whined.

Fin was about to yell at him when something caught her eye, "Look, over there!"

Fin pointed towards the beach, where someone in a long, white, transparent dress was standing. Her skin was pale and her silvery hair reached past her knees. This was no Bummer corpse bride. The woman standing on the beach was a...

Reef screamed, "A ghost! We're gonna die! My life is over!"

Fin slapped him across the face, "We have to go inside!"

Reef and Fin ran for their lives.

"If it wasn't for you, I would've never even seen that ghost!" Reef shouted.

Fin panted, "My fault! You were the one chasing after me!"

Reef looked out of the shattered window in the living room, "I think we lost her!"

"She was never chasing us! Oh no. Whatever you do, don't turn around." Fin warned.

Reef, being the idiot he was, turned around. The ghost was standing just outside the window and gave him an eerie frown. Her eyes blazed with rage as she hungrily leaned through the wall. Fin grabbed a shocked Reef and pulled him up the stairs and into the girls' bedroom.

"In here!" Fin motioned towards the large wooden wardrobe in the corner of the room.

Fin and Reef ducked inside the dark wardrobe and waited for the ghost to go away.

"Why is it that I always manage to get stuck with you?" Fin asked.

"Because you like the company of the ol' Reefster!" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Eww! As if!" Fin retorted as a light blush crept up her cheeks.

Fin thanked the Lord that it was dark, or Reef would make even more fun of her. Right on cue, he pulled out a flashlight and lit up the dark interior.

"Awh, big bad Fin is blushing!" Reef teased.

"Get that away from me! Reef!" Fin wrestled him.

Fin pushed him up against the wall and managed to wrestle him grab the flashlight. Fin lay silently on top of Reef as she heard footsteps coming towards them. She clamped her hand over Reef's mouth to keep him from screaming. Someone pulled the doors of the wardrobe open and out fell Fin and Reef, arms and legs all tangled together.

"What are you guys doing!" Lo asked.

"It's not what it looks like!" Reef said.

Fin stood up and brushed herself off, "We saw the ghost! The creepy sounds while we were watching the movie go together with her!"

"Woah woah woah! Hold up! I thought you didn't believe in ghosts!" Lo said.

"Fin's right! We saw the ghost!" Reef said.

The ghost was gone, but Fin and Reef remembered exactly what she looked like as they described her to Lo.

They were interrupted when Lo's phone buzzed with a text. It was photo of Emma strangling someone in a black hood with the caption:

Emma has something she wants to tell you. And Fin, your secret's out! But don't worry, your kindness won't go unpaid!

-B

Fin was shocked. Reef didn't have a clue what was going on. Lo rushed to find Emma.

Lo found Emma and Broseph watching TV downstairs and Johnny was playing a game on his phone.

"Oh, hey Lo!" Johnny said.

"Emma. Can I talk to you?" Lo said calmly.

She shoved the picture in the text in Emma's face.

Emma sighed, "Ive been getting weird texts signed -B, and I did something I regret."

Emma explained everything to Lo, including how Fin had helped -B distract the others while she went outside.

"I think she's trying to get Reef involved! I caught them making out in the wardrobe and they told me some messed up story about a ghost! Talk about low class!" Lo said.

"What?" Emma was surprised.

"Well they were alone. In the wardrobe. Together. But I didn't actually see them make out." Lo said.

"Bummer." Emma said.

AN: Sorry kids, but Fin was helping out the bad guy! She's done with evil for now, though. If I don't update that much later on, its because I need to work on a couple papers for school. It's still summer break, but we had an assignment. R&R! Thanks to those who already do!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unfriendly encounter

The next morning

"Reef! Hurry up!" Fin yelled as she pounded on the bathroom door.

"Okay, okay, keep your halter on!" Reef said as he put the finishing touches on his hair.

"Took long enough!" Fin said as he finally walked out the bathroom.

"It's all yours, ugly!" Reef said.

Fin snarled as she walked in. The slamming of the bathroom door was followed by a loud scream from Fin.

Reef ran in the bathroom and found Fin staring at a large message written in toothpaste on the mirror.

You thought I'd had enough, Fin? Not a chance! Here's one for you: put a stop to Lo and Emma's quest for finding out my identity or I'll put a stop to you!

-B

"Man, who is this guy?" Reef asked.

"I don't know. It's true that I helped him, but I only did it because he knew one of my most hidden secrets. He threatened to tell people if I didn't help him. I guess my secret was more important to me than letting Emma be framed to look like she killed someone." Fin explained.

"What kind of secret? Is it bad?" Reef asked.

"I know it could hurt someone I'm close to, which is why I don't want anyone to find out."

Start of Flashback

Fin's mind was a whirl of emotions and blurry at the same time as she

dizzily opened the door to her car. She had been in Muskoka visiting a friend where she had taken god knows how many pills and drinks. Fin knew it was a bad idea to drive like this, but no one else could know about what kind of state she was in right now. She was deep in her thoughts when her car sped up and threw a blue Toyota in front of her into a nearby ditch. Fin ran out of the car to see if the person inside the car was okay. It was too late. The person inside wasn't breathing, and Fin had to leave. She took the man's ID and left. At a hotel, Fin looked over the ID and saw that he had reddish brownish hair and large emerald colored eyes. His name was Alex Garcia. She didn't know the man at the time. About two years later, she met his son, Reef Garcia. Fin McCloud killed Reef's dad.

End of Flashback

"I have to tell Emma that she didnt kill that person. Before it's too late." Fin said as she grabbed Reef.

In the DR

Emma and Lo were in the back of the DR, at the computer. They were searching for people who might have had an interest in Reef's phone, but all that was on it were useless pictures and games.

"Emma, didn't you say that Fin had something to do with this? Maybe she knows who this B guy is!"

"I totally forgot! Let's go back to the staffhouse." Emma said.

As Emma and Lo ran back to the staff house, they collided with Fin, who was also in a hurry.

"Emma I have to tell you something! Now! You didn't..." Fin was interrupted by three loud shots fired at her.

Lo screamed, "Call 911!"

As Emma dialed, Lo frantically checked for a heartbeat. It was there, but Fin was unconscious. Reef, who was about to go to work rushed out of the staff house.

"What happened!" he asked.

"Emma, go find Johnny and Broseph! Reef, come with me to the hospital!" Lo ordered.

Emma found Johnny texting someone on the beach and saw Broseph surfing. She yelled for Broseph to come back to shore and grabbed Johnny to go to the hospital.

Through the bushes, the ghost was watching. Her friend -B was too soft, in her opinion. He could have killed the girl, but she guessed that was how the living were. The ghost is real, you'll find more about her later after the whole B thing is figured out. If you know who B is, don't say anything. Who knows, maybe you could be surprised.

AN: This chapter was heavy! Fin killed Reef's dad, and she later got shot by B!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The perks of getting shot

Fin slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see that she lay in a cool room with light blue walls and a comfortable bed. This was definitely not the staff house. Her bandaged arm was stiffer and numb since the last time she was awake. As she looked around the hospital room, Fin could see Lo asleep in a chair in front of her bed and Emma at her feet. Broseph was snoring softly on the leather couch on the right side of the room. As Fin tried to sit up, her foot hit something. Reef was curled up on the end of her bed with his Little Piggy. _Awww, little piggy's here? Reef must be so worried!_ Fin thought.

Fin realized that everyone was there except for Johnny. Fin guessed that Johnny was probably working so he could come visit her later. Front desk was an important job, after all. She glanced at her bedside table to see a small stuffed pig with a purple hair bow. The tag attached read:

Get well soon ugly!

3 Reef

Fin rolled her eyes, but had to admit it was kind of cute of Reef to get her a present. More importantly, Little Piggy was going to get married! The latest copy of Stoked magazine was also on the table (from Broseph) and so were a heart shaped box of chocolates (from Emma) and a silver and turquoise beaded bracelet (from Lo).

Surprisingly, Lo was the first one up, "Hey, Fin! Feeling better?"

"If feeling better means your arm is super numb but hurts like crap at the same time and you have a major headache, the yeah!" Fin said.

Lo walked up to Fin's bed, "Awh, sweetie I know it hurts, but we all know youre the toughest betty around."

"Thanks, Lo," Fin replied.

"Well, I'm going to go get a mocha for you. Nothing a little chocolate and caffeine cant fix!" Lo smiled.

"You're a true friend, Lo!" Fin called after her.

"Who's a true friend?" Reef mumbled, "I'm so tired."

"Rough night?" Fin asked.

"What do you think, ugly?" Reef said, "But anyway, how's your arm, betty?"

"It could be better, could be worse. Thanks for Little Miss Piggy, though," Fin said.

Reef laughed, "Sweet nameage!"

"I know, right?" Fin said.

"Well actually, there's one more present I have to give you," Reef admitted.

"Well, okay. What is it? Another pig?" Fin joked.

"Nah, I wanted to you to be awake when I gave it to you," he said.

"Spit it out, kook! I'm so not waiting five hours for you to give me your 'present'!" Fin said.

Reef got closer to Fin's face, "Ive been wanting to do this for a long time, ever since gromfest."

Fin and Reef both felt their eyes flutter shut as they kissed.

Emma's eyes opened because of the harsh light coming in through the window. She smiled when she saw what was in front of her and knew better than to ruin this like she did at Ma Reefland. Broseph was awake too, but he winked at Emma and went back to sleep.

"Knock knock! Mocha for my girl Fin!" Lo interrupted.

Fin blushed and Reef stared at the floor.

"Ohmygosh! Did I just see what I think I did? Awwwwwhhhh!" Lo squealed.

"Its its..." Fin stuttered.

"Exactly what it looked like," Reef smirked.

Emma and Broseph leapt up from their respective sleeping places and sighed a breath of relief.

"Hey Fin! Hoped you liked the magazine," Broseph said.

"It was great! It was totally amazing!" Fin spoke quickly.

"You seem to be in a thankful mood! I see you already thanked Reef!" Emma joked.

Fin's cheeks flamed, but she was smiling.

Reef looked at the bedside table when something suddenly caught his eye. He nudged Fin and they both saw a hospital band with the words:

Awh, Reef and Fin. I'm happy for you, but Fin is keeping secrets from you, Reef. Care to tell him, Fin? Because if you don't, I will!

-B

AN: Youre welcome, guys! The next chapter is going to be all buisness! And if you know who B is, please don't ruin the surprise for the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The cripple, the kook, the princess, and the soul surfer

"I am so ready to get out of here!" Fin commented as Lo wheeled her out of the hospital.

Reef, Broseph, and Emma followed, carrying all of Fin's presents and get well cards. Her arm was feeling better, but it still hurt. She'd had it with B and his tricks. Of course, Fin hadn't told Reef the truth about his father or he'd have been devastated. Instead, Fin had said that she would tell him when the time was right, before B dropped the bomb. She knew she had to tell him herself, but Fin didn't want to ruin the way things were right now.

As Lo and Reef helped Fin into the taxi back to town, her mind was a mess. She kept going back and forth between telling Reef today, or later.

"What's on your mind, chiquita?" Broseph asked. He and Emma had gotten into the taxi with her, while Lo and Reef went in another.

Fin sighed, "It's nothing."

Emma put her arm around Fin,"You know you can tell us anything."

"Emma, please. I just need to think," Fin said forcefully.

Emma looked hurt, but she understood. The rest of the ride back to the hotel in their cab was quiet, but in Reef and Lo's was a different situation.

"Fin is being weird all of a sudden," Reef remarked.

"Well don't ask me to give you relationship advice," Lo snapped.

"I wasn't asking for any! Fin is your friend and mine!" Reef was mad.

"Whatever. It didn't look like she was just your friend this morning," Lo said.

"Are you...?" Reef started.

"No! No I'm not jealous!" Lo screamed as she finished his sentence.

"Lo, chill. I thought you were happy!" Reef said.

"Ugh. Don't talk to me," Lo pushed him away.

As the two cabs pulled up to the hotel, Lo could see Broseph and Emma getting a wheelchair from Ty and helping Fin into it. Lo pushed the door next to her open with one high heeled foot. She rushed inside the lobby without looking back. Reef rolled his eyes and followed her in.

"Stop following me!" Lo yelled in disgust.

"I'm not following you! Stop being such a bi-," Reef's sentence was broken when he saw the front desk.

"Where's Johnny?" Lo panicked

Fin rolled up behind them, "That's weird. I haven't seen him in forever."

"Why are you still in a wheelchair? Butt too big to walk with?" Reef joked.

Fin punched him with her good arm,"I was enjoying the attention."

As she stood up, Reef and Lo rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, we have to find Johnny. Reef, how about that dinner in town you promised me a long, long time ago?"

"I thought you'd forgotten, but sure! Maybe we'll see Johnny there," Reef said excitedly.

"Lo, you can come too," Fin casually suggested.

Lo and Reef both gave her equally shocked and weirded out expressions.

"What?!" Fin was confused.

"As much as I enjoy being a third wheel, I'm gonna say NO," Lo refused.

"Fin what the heck?! I thought this was, you know," Reef said.

"The main thing is that we're looking for Johnny. We're just three friends, going out to eat," Fin explained.

Reef groaned when he found out this was not going to be a date, "Maybe we should bring someone else, too."

"Like?" Fin asked.

"Another guy?" Reef suggested.

"Johnny's AWOL, so the only other choice is..." Lo said.

"Hello!" Broseph said as he approached the group.

"Perfect!" Reef said.

Lo and Fin immediately rushed to the staff house to go change.

"Well that was one of the only nice things Reef has done," Fin referred to letting Broseph come with them so Lo wouldn't feel left out.

Lo blushed, "Broseph's not too bad."

Fin was stunned, "Wow. You actually like him?"

Lo responded with another raspberry-pink blush.

"Well get dressed, girlfriend!" Fin said.

The girls dug through several of Lo's dresses before finally settling on two and that were perfect for them. Fin chose a black, sweetheart neck dress with a large ruffle starting at the end of one strap and winding around her waist to the back of her right side. She had chosen to wear red lipstick and and silver heels with it (Lo forced her, actually.)

Lo had settled on a silver sequined covered mini dress with short kimono sleeves. She tied her hair up in an updo and wore bright pink heels and some lipgloss.

"We look..." Fin started.

"Smoking hot!" Lo finished.

Fin wobbled in her three inch heels, and Lo grabbed her hand to steady her.

Meanwhile, the guys were getting ready as well.

Reef slathered tubs of hairgel onto his hair after perfecting his eyebrows

and putting on a nice button down shirt and slacks.

Broseph had to borrow clothes from Reef, since he only had tank tops and board shorts.

"Brah, I thought we were looking for Johnny," Broseph said.

"We are," Reef assured but he didn't really care about Johnny right now. He just wanted this dinner to go well.

AN: A bit of Bro Lo for you guys:) I really didn't know yet how fin was going to tell Reef, but I still wanted to update. Fin's dress is the one India wore in the Image Issue on Jane by Design. Lo's dress was worn by none other than Blair Waldorf at Fashions Night Out on Gossip Girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Night on the Town

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Now that summer's here I hope to maybe finish this story and write a few more! Enjoy!

The whale bus came at exactly 8:00 for Fin, Reef, Broseph, and Lo's dinner. Reef and Broseph were both starving and waiting for the girls.

Fin wobbled up to the with Lo running behind her, "Ugh this is complete torture!"

"Haha! Ugly's wearin a dress! And heels!" Reef was dying of laughter.

Broseph giggled, "I think this'll be the first and last time, guy!"

Lo face palmed, "She looks good though, right?"

"She's not the only one, girl" Broseph complimented as Lo blushed.

"Hola, compadres!" Kahuna stepped off the bus, "Ready to go?"

The group of four stepped on the bus and it drove away from the hotel. Fin took her seat next to Reef because Lo was already sitting with Broseph.

"Bro's gonna be whipped after a few days with her!" Reef gestured to Broseph and Lo.

"Oh, like you were?" Fin laughed.

Reef scowled, "Well at least I've found someone else!"

Fin rolled her eyes and looked out the window as they halted to a stop. For a couple of kids on a whale bus, they were actually going to a pretty classy restaurant. It wasn't the same nondescript restaurant that Reef had embarrassed himself at or where Fin had met Reef's mom. The front of the restaurant read "Splash".

"Fin, I'm impressed." Lo approved.

"Yo, how come we never been here before?" Broseph asked.

"It's new. I heard Ty talking about it to daddy." Lo said.

They walked in and were surrounded by elegant yet modern booths and tables while music played in the background. Chefs were flambé-ing food while a bartender mixed colorful cocktails at the bar in the front of the restaurant.

"Fin Mc Cloud, party of 4," Fin announced.

They were led to their table, a booth in the corner of the restaurant with black leather and and blue and green glass table.

"I call inside!" Reef yelled.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down, kook!" Fin hushed him.

They took their seats and Fin opened her menu. She gasped as soon as she saw it.

Call off your little search party or I'll make sure you all get sent to the hospital! Don't forget, I know your secret.

-B

The note wasn't the only thing in the menu. Some of the pictures of food had been covered up with pictures of Reef's dad passed out in the car. Fin slammed the menu shut.

"We can't stay here!" Fin said, "Let's go!"

"We just got here brah," Broseph protested.

"Yeah, Fin!" Reef said.

"You guys, I can't explain here!"

Fin said, "We have to go before its too late!"

She grabbed everyone and they ran out of the restaurant into an alley behind it.

"That jerk B is after us again. He told me he'd hurt you guys if we stayed!" Fin told them.

Suddenly, Reef saw a dark shadow flicker across the brick walls.

"Oh my god!" Lo said, "Please tell me I'm hallucinating!"

"Eep!" Reef squeaked.

Thumping started happening as the footsteps came closer to them.

"Well we know its not Broseph," Fin joked.

She was met with three glares.

Gunshots started going off as Fin jumped into Reef's arms. Lo clung to Broseph and screamed.

The person came even closer until they could see who it was. Their jaws dropped when they saw him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Locked up

Fin and Lo were quaking as they clung to Reef and Broseph who were even more terrified than them. A person wearing a black hoodie and pants approached them.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!" He hissed, "Not that much at least."

He caressed Fin's arm as she struggled to push him away.

"Kook! Get your dirty hands off me!" Fin screamed.

"Hey!" Reef yelled, "Don't touch her!"

"Well, seeing as your boyfriend is her to protect you, I'm sure you wouldn't mind spending some time together!" he said.

The hooded person forced them to close their eyes at gunpoint and took them behind a building. He grabbed them and threw them inside a dumpster. He locked it up and left them for dead.

"Ok, this is so not comfortable!" Fin remarked as she lay on top of Reef.

"You and your big butt, betty! So heavy!" Reef retorted.

"Yeah! Well I wish you were fat so I would at least be more comfortable! Your stomach is way too hard!" Fin yelled before blushing at what she had just said.

"Well thank you, Fin," Reef smiled.

"Ugh! Kook!" Fin huffed.

Meanwhile, Lo and Broseph were locked in the basement of Lo's daddy's dingy basement after a quick trip in a car.

"Man, this is heavy! We didn't do anything to that guy!" Broseph complained.

"Yeah! And now we're stuck here without any light!" Lo remarked.

"Or food..." Broseph's stomach growled.

"I wasted this outfit for nothing!" Lo grumbled.

"I actually got dressed up for nothing!" Broseph said.

"You should wear button downs more often. You totally looked like a movie star!" Lo complimented.

"You...you really think so?" Broseph smiled.

"Definitely," Lo blushed.

Lo felt herself being pulled closer to Broseph and her cheeks heated up. It was definitely a good think that the room was pitch black. Broseph felt his hand go up to her cheek as they kissed.

"Woah... I've wanted to do that for a long time," Broseph said.

"I'm glad you did," Lo replied.

While this was going on, a kook and a betty were trying to find a way out of the dumpster.

"Maybe if I smash your butt against the lid we'll get out," Reef suggested.

He was met with a quick slap across the face.

"Reef, you might think this is a joke, but I actually want to get out," Fin said, "I wouldn't mind being stuck here if I was alone."

"Well, if we're gonna die here, it might be nice to kiss someone one last time," Reef made fun of what Fin had said to him on MaReefland.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be such a kook!" Fin said.

"Ok, I've got it! You take off your clothes and we'll make a flag out of them and slip it through the cracks so someone will see us and get us out of here!" Reef said.

And Reef was slapped for another time that day.

"How about you take off your shirt instead, kook!" Fin yelled.

"Oh yeah... haha I forgot," Reef said.

"Uh huh," Fin said, "Just take it off, Reef."

Before Reef could retort with a comment they heard someone rustling with the lock on the dumpster.

AN: Who do you think will break them out of the dumpster? Thanks to SugarPaws88 for the ideas in this chapter, hope you liked it!


End file.
